herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Trapping
Trapping Monsters is the main task your character learns how to do as you progress in the game. The Ministry of Monsters aides you in trapping and curing Corrupted monsters. Video Tutorial - Placing your Trap Using The Trap To trap a monster, you must go to any location in the world (not a homestead or a town) and place a trap on the ground. The scanner will tell you which monsters are available at this location. Find a monster on the list and look at what types of bait they like in your Almanac. Click on "Choose Bait" and your backpack will automatically open. You will only be able to select bait for the available monsters, so if the bait you are looking for is not visible, check in the trap scanner that the monster you wish to trap is present at your current location. If the monster is present in the menu but the bars underneath it are colored red, you may be using the wrong type of trap - double check in your almanac which trap is best for that particular monster. Your trap will keep a record of the 20 or so most recent monsters you have collected and the loot they have left - this is accessible in the "history" tab of the trap menu. All traps hold a maximum of 25 monsters at any one time. Timer When you first start the game, your trap is set to catch a monster every 10 seconds. Once you either complete the quest Let's just move on, again or successfully trap 13 monsters (whichever comes first), you are no longer considered a novice and your trapping time will permanently increase to 15 minutes. Unattended traps (leaving your trap with bait in it while you are offline) will continue to trap monsters, but at a slower rate of approximately once an hour until the 25 monster maximum is reached or the trap runs out of bait. Difficulty ] Each monster has a different difficulty level that can be seen by clicking on the "stats" button underneath the monster's picture in the almanac. The location map image shows what part of the world you need to travel to in order to place your trap, or you can check the monster's info page on the wiki for a complete list. The type of trap and bait combination you use will affect how easy it is to trap the monster you're after. Each trap has a catch rate that affects how easy the monster is to catch using that trap. Similarly, each bait has an attraction rate that shows how interested that monster will be in the bait you've placed out. When you combine a bait and a trap, it will combine the catch rate and the attraction rate together and give you a resulting difficulty rate for that monster. The difficulty of trapping a monster is the same at every location* the monster can be trapped at. No matter where you place your trap at a location the odds of catching your monster are the same if you use the same bait and trap combination. Trapping Records In your Almanac you can check how many of each monster you have caught in the Trapping Records section. Note: There are a small number of world locations that give a better chance of trapping than all other locations for that monster. These are incredibly rare, and have been marked with the Fan Favorites tag on those pages. For more information visit the Trap page. Category:Content Category:Trapping